


Officially Falling (For You)

by lovelyirony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, SHIELD, also yes sam is a gigantic nerd and sharon is also a nerd, anyways yes in all fics possible sitwell is written as an incompetent asshole, it's called art look it up, it's what he is honestly, yes of course they're partners it's because they're amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyirony/pseuds/lovelyirony
Summary: Sam realizes two things: 1.) Sharon is crazy as hell. 2.) He can't live without her.(The second one should've been obvious and not a realization, according to Sharon.)
Relationships: Sharon Carter/Sam Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Officially Falling (For You)

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt on Tumblr thank u. also yes this is just pure, short fluff. I like these two :)

Sam and Sharon first started out as newbie recruits who happened to be assigned to the same lead-team-member who also happened to suck ass. (It may or may not have been Jasper Sitwell.) 

But, the fact that Agent Sitwell sucked led to the obvious fact; they had to do things for themselves. There was no one giving them guidance about why you don’t use grenades in public spaces, or how to effectively pull off an undercover look. (Which is deceptively easier than it appears.) 

Sam noticed that Sharon seemed pretty competent, laughed at the dry remarks the rest of Sitwell’s recruits made about their leader’s skills, and decided to ask her if she would like to train with him since they were receiving none. 

“Sure,” Sharon says, easily. “I know a place we can go.” 

Sharon’s pretty good friends with most of SHIELD, which is astounding as it is easy to believe. She has a natural charm and realness about her. Nothing about her is syrupy smiles and politeness that masks true intentions, all things that Sam is noticing more and more about people. 

Sharon equally likes Sam, who is easy to talk with and can charm the pants off just about anyone. 

When they get partnered up for missions, it’s not a surprise to anyone. Sharon comes up with his code name of Falcon after he gets drunk and reads her an entire Wikipedia article about various types of falcons (and getting information drastically wrong). Sam gives her the title Agent Thirteen because she’s a weird kind of girl who tempts the unlucky side. 

It gets to the point where they can just…trust each other. There’s something there, something that says that they’re more to each other. 

But they haven’t acted upon it. Because sometimes when you do stuff like that, it ends up bad. 

Sharon sees Agent Marks glance away as Agent 35 comes in. They had been one of the best partnerships, ruined by a confession. She sees the aches and pains of love. It terrifies her beyond belief. 

Sam has an inkling of a feeling that he likes her. Sometimes, he’ll look at her, and for a moment he thinks that her outfit looks great and she looks beautiful. She’ll laugh at something he said, but then he waves the zing to his heartstrings as just adrenaline or something equally stupid. 

So they’re both idiots, is the basic summary. Idiots in love, but won’t do anything about it. Typical. It’s a mission that involves explosions and annoying paperwork later on when Sam realizes it, and does something about it after said annoying paperwork. 

He’s on outlook detail, his usual job. He loves this, he gets to see the whole situation. Sharon’s working hard, trying to hold back the villains. But he knows when she gets that feeling in her body, that she’s about to do something reckless. 

“Sam, ever play a game of catch?” she asks, breathless. 

“I imagine I’ll get the concept.” 

“Don’t drop it, or you’re out.” 

“Oh sh–” 

She does get picked up. Not in the way she would want out of Sam Wilson, but that’s fine as the situation is. 

“You know, you could’ve just told me you needed a ride.” 

“That way is more fun. Besides, look back at Mr. Evil over there.” 

The villain lost his balance, tipping precariously over the side and smacking himself onto a SHIELD truck. Sam stares. 

“Huh.” 

“Make a right, dear. We’re about to crash.” 

It is at this moment that Sam has his epiphany, or however he would phrase it later on a late night when it’s rough and Sharon needs a bit of light in her life. 

But he realizes that he’s in love with her, probably more than he originally thought, and he doesn’t want to let go. 

This is a very odd feeling to have when you have to do paperwork, by the way. Sam has to tell all about his experience today and finish it before lunch, because then Hill said they could go home early, and Sharon promised to take Sam to see the new horror movie that’s out to see if it’s any good. 

After paperwork and after he treats Sharon to lunch, he tells her. 

“Okay so this might be bad but I am pretty sure that I love you.” Sharon blinks. 

“Like…romantic stylez?” 

“Do not Brooklyn Nine-Nine reference me in this time,” Sam says, trying not to laugh. “I was trying to be very adult about all of this and smooth.” 

“You’re as smooth as crunchy peanut butter, Sam. But for the record, I do like you back. Wanna skip the horror movie and cuddle on my bed?” 

“God yes.” 

“Should we report this to Fury?” 

“Nah, he’ll probably lecture us about how ‘this is allowed but think of the fragility of our infrastructure’…something like that.” 

“Which talk did you overhear?” Sharon quips, laughing.

“Bucky finally told him he was dating the mechanical specialist Tony. It went fine, except for Tony now being terrified that Fury will come down and try to tell him it’s a horrible idea and that he’s fired.” 

“We get all the paranoid types.” 

“He’s only socially paranoid, it’ll probably be fine. Anyway, what kind of wine do you drink? I like floral.” 

“I prefer red and fruity. I think we’ll get along just fine.” Sharon grins. 

“Oh yeah, I think we’ll get along spectacularly.”


End file.
